cableguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Cable Guide Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about cable that on this wikia *DirecTV *Adelphia *Time Warner Cable *Dish Network DirecTV is a direct broadcast satellite service based in El Segundo, California, which transmits digital satellite television and audio to households in the United States, the Caribbean, and parts of Latin America. Its primary competitors are Dish Network and cable providers. DirecTV currently has 17.62 million subscribers. The service was launched in 1994 and is now owned by The DirecTV Group, which is controlled by Liberty Media. Uniquely and unlike all other television pay services, DirecTV has it's own network called The 101 Network. It is available only to DirecTV subscribers in the United States and nowhere else. As you probably have heard by now, Adelphia has been picked up by Time Warner Cable and Comcast Communications which can provide you with faster speeds, a larger customer service team and hopefully an improved overall cable Internet experience. During this transition, the reliable Cable company is remaining commited to its current customers and you can still order Adelphia cable service and in many areas, Adelphia Internet for as little as $23.95 a month. Quality service and all the extras that make life easier and more enjoyable are just a few of Adelphia’s service advantages. Adelphia offers zooming High Speed Internet service and the latest Digital Cable Television programming and upgrades, at affordable prices. That’s not all; Adelphia subscribers who bundle services garner even greater savings on their monthly bill. Time Warner Cable (NYSE: TWC) (formerly Warner Cable Communications) is an American national cable television company that operates in 27 states and has 31 operating divisions. Its corporate headquarters are located in Stamford, Connecticut, and has other corporate offices in Charlotte, North Carolina; Herndon, Virginia; and Denver, Colorado. Despite sharing a name with Time Warner, TWC, which for its first 20 years of existence, was controlled by Time Warner, is no longer affiliated with Time Warner, having been spun out to shareholders in March 2009. Prior to the spin-out, Time Warner had held an 84 percent stake in Time Warner Cable.5 Non-Time Warner shareholders received 0.083670 shares for each share already owned. This move made Time Warner Cable the largest cable operator in the United States owned solely by a single class of shareholders (without supervoting stock). Dish Network Corporation is a direct broadcast satellite service provider that offers satellite television, audio programming, and interactive television services to households and businesses in the United States. Services were launched in March 1996. Today, the company competes primarily with satellite rival DirecTV and with cable television providers. The corporate office is based at Meridian, Colorado, though the postal designation of nearby Englewood is commonly listed as the company's location in corporate filings and news accounts. The company was spun off from Echostar in 2007. Dish Network serves approximately 13.78 million subscribers. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse